Harry Potter: The Second Chance
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Shows what happens in the new timeline created by the powers that be. Cedric is alive, Umbridge won't be in this. Sequel to Whatever It Takes. HPCD, FWHG, GWAJ, GWNL, RLNT, SBOFC, RWLL. SLASH, HET, MPREG, PREG, AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any such claim that I own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own the original characters and parts of the plot that are considered AU. I make no profit from the writing of this story, I only write this for entertainment. This is a work of fiction.**

**AN: This is the sequel to whatever it takes. Whatever it takes was sort of like a prologue for this story. This story begins straight after Harry is rescued from the grave yard. I'll be writing this as the new timeline "The Powers that be have created. Cedric, Harry or any of the others, all except for Dumbledore, will not remember what happened.**

_**Main& Implied Pairings:**_

**Harry/Cedric, Hermione/Fred, George/Angelina, Ginny/Neville, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/OFC, Ron/Luna, Bill/Fleur, Charlie/OMC, Arthur/Molly, Draco/Cho. Briefly implies Cedric/Cho, Draco/Pansy, and Hermione/Ron, Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia.**

_**Harry Potter: The Second Chance**_

Cedric could not help but let the tears fall, as he lay in the bed next to Harry's. He lay watching his young love sleeping, although clearly a peaceful sleep it was not. His love looked pained and weary even in sleep.

Cedric reached up and roughly wiped away the tears from his cheeks. He felt guilty for not grabbing the cup at the same time as Harry had. Professor Dumbledore and his parents insisted that it was a good thing he had not, regardless of the guilt he felt.

What no one except "The Powers that be" knew that Albus had gone to the centre of the maze before the task was to begin. He had in fact cast a charm that made sure the portkey was only attuned to Harry's touch and magic. This meant if Cedric had somehow managed to touch the cup by accident, then he would be thrown backwards from the cup, by the means of a magical pulse. Enough to knock him back, but not seriously harm him the process.

Only Albus had known for certain, that Cedric would have been dead if he had not insisted Harry take the cup alone. That all of the hard work that "The Powers that be" and the older other Harry had done would have all been for nothing.

Cedric and Harry were both alive, if not a little shook up and traumatized. But in Albus's opinion, they could help and deal with whatever trauma both boys had suffered, unlike the permanent and unthinkable other option, which was death.

Albus had acted immediately when he and everyone else had seen the red sparks that Cedric had sent up. He had also been ready when Cedric had returned, only to moments later panic as he realised Harry had not been transported back to the start outside of the maze.

Madame Pomfrey had taken a protesting Cedric up to the hospital wing, Amos and Lara Diggory following and both preventing Cedric from trying to escape and follow the others, who had immediately gone to rescue Harry.

That was how Cedric found himself in one of the beds in the hospital wing, gazing with guilt at his lover. Cedric knew he needed to be near, to touch Harry to make sure he was really alive, and not a figment of his guilt and traumatised riddled mind.

He quickly scanned the hospital wing and was glad to discover that Madam Pomfrey was not around to see what he was about to do next. The last thing he needed was to get caught sneaking into his lovers bed by the schools nurse of all people.

He quickly and quietly as he could, pulled the covers aside, before getting out of the bed and making his way over to Harry's own. Once there he quietly and carefully pulled the quilt aside and slipped into the bed beside the younger boy.

It was a tight fit, but he could care less. The closer he was to the other boy, then the happier he would be. At this point he could care less whether he was caught or not. He needed to beside Harry; more so then he was worried about getting caught doing what the matron would consider inappropriate.

Within moments of settling into the bed and pulling the covers back over Harry and himself, that Harry turned over slightly and curled himself around the older and taller boy. He rested his head on the others chest and draped an arm across his waist.

Cedric froze for a moment, thinking that he had woken Harry up. Only to realise moments later, the other boy was still very much a sleep. Cedric marvelled as he realised that the younger boy had rolled over and wrapped himself around and secured himself to Cedric in his sleep, done it out of instinct alone. Even in sleep the younger boy was so attuned to him that he automatically reached out in his sleep for him.

Cedric could not keep the loving smile from his face, as he gently placed a kiss on Harry's temple. He then pulled Harry closer to his chest, letting out a tiered and weary sigh as he allowed himself to closes his eyes. He gave into the pull of sleep, letting it take him. He was a sleep within minutes of closing his eyes.


End file.
